Hear no Scream
by FroloDarkblood
Summary: Still


Horror - Sci-Fi

It was the year 2037 the colonial year was at its peak the colonie of the chosen was send to quadrant 0600, they said that place was in habitable territory why were they sent there noone knew but they went willingly.

As they set foot there at first the place seemed normal a rocky desert with a few oasis looking zones but what they didnt knew was that place has a deep secret that was yet to be found...

-Aarigh a jammy bastard lets get this place going - said Captain Simmer

\- Cap you gotta stop yelling,you gonna lose your voice - laughed Pvt . Soier

\- Don't worry about me a ya fuck and keep unloading them crates,we gotta set up shop till 08:00 because the others will arrive in 09:00 - and quit monkeying around - yelled the Captain

The captain was a somewhat young girl with short hair around her twenties,that was her verry first mission and it was kinda challenging for her to keep a cool head, on the other hand pvt Soier was a very tall boy who was the very meaning of a gentle giant and to think that boy went from a monk to a soldier it was funny just to hear it, the ship they arrived "The Flaka" was a standard cargo ship with crew capacity of 5 and passenger up to 250 but they arrived earlier the other 3 were late..

Was it just bad luck or it was their day but the weather turned bad a storm came out of nowhere and left them in surprise

they set up half of the camp when a noise broke the silence

\- Ayyyy Soier - someone bellowed - Bring your ass here we have a damaged thruster

\- Who the fuck's that - Soier replied

\- Your mom, Its me you big idiot its Santo - he replied - You've studied mechanics in boot camp right ?

\- Yes! - he shouted

\- Then bring your big ass here or ima hang you with your own underwear

\- Hey,be nicer to him - Simmer shouted

\- Ye ye whatever

As Soier went to see what happened the captain went to check the supplies.

As she went down to the tent with the supplies she had the strange feeling that something is watching her...

In the tent she saw a clipboard with information about the food supply:

5 bags of vegetable seeds

50 bags of flour

90 gallons of water

And canned food for about 2 years

\- Well this will be interesting 2 years - she said seemingly annoyed - the fools forgot about the medical supplies

At that moment Soier jumped from behind

\- Booo - he screamed

\- You dumb idiot - she screamed as she droped the clipboard - Dont fuckin do that again i could've killed ya

\- Nah you wont,im your best bud - he chuckled

\- Shut up and get back to seting up the tents

\- Ook - he said with a little sadness in his tone

\- Oh come here you big three come and give me a hug - as she gave him the hug suddenly a loud bang pierced the night.

As they ran they saw one of the dropships had crashed into the water near their camp,suprisingly there was not a single casualty from the dropship nor the men below

\- WHAT WAS THAT - Santo started yelling

\- Dont sweat it Santo you slimy idiot - said the pilot of the dropship as he came out

\- Duncan!! why I'm not surprised - said Santo - i had a feeling something's gonna ruin my day but i didn't expect that it was gonna be you.

Those two were in piloting camp together waay back in 2016 when they signed up for that, bouth were roughly said new pilots but they were clumsy but had potential back then bouth were kinda rebellious and they were detained multiple times for disobedience or that one time when Santo lit up the toilets and blamed Duncan for it

Captain Simmer came running and she saw Duncan laughing at Santo

\- The hell did you do - she asked

\- Well the damn safety mechanism malfunctioned and the thrusters didnt go off,soooo i had to land in another way - he replied - The damn engineers didnt do theyr work righ back in base

Soier came as they were talking and joined

\- What seems to be the problem

\- The damn thing malfunctioned

\- Let me see it

\- WHY DIDN'T YOU BROKE YOUR NECK WHEN YOU CRASHED - Santo yelled from his tent

As Soier went to check if he can fix it or salvage something useful Simmer asked Duncan

\- Where are the passengers

\- Well i think they're still in cryo-sleep in the back should i go wake them up ?

\- If you don't mind! We need every extra pair of hads we can get

\- Ok Ok im going

He went and detached the passenger cabin in the back. As it few with a loud bang he went inside and started entering the codes for the wake up procedure

In that moment Soier came from the dropship

\- Status report ? - Simmer said

\- Well nothing major,literally a high pressure hose bursted it was either damaged before or someone didnt assemble the whole safety mechanism right

\- Sooo it fixable?

\- Yes,and i just need a high pressure hose and some time. Its gonna be as good as new

\- Ok get to that tomorrow

\- Alright

The next day was probably the most difficult because a sandstorm came out of nowhere and it was pretty bad for the base

\- What the fuck - Simmer yelled - Noone informed us that there will be a sandstorm

\- Well i suppose we found out ourselves - Soier started laughing

\- Soier you big ape go check on Duncan and Santo because i dont trust those two with the maintenance of the backup generator

\- You gotta be kidding me right??? - I have a crap tone more things to do and fix and now babysit the two imbecils

\- Thats an order private - Simmer told him with a little anger in her voice

\- Ughh... ok ok - he replied and started walking towards the building where the generator was

The planet had a weird mountain/dessert appearance but with only 2 climates spring and summer, probably now was spring because they never saw something about sandstorms in the info tab but who cared about the weather they only wanted to know if it was habitable still the feeling something was there with them didn't go away. The rest of the people didnt seem to be bothered and for them its was just another week of seting up the living quarters and settling in...

\- Hmm two people are still missing - Soier tossed confused

\- You're right - Maybe they're late or i don't know? - Santo look,if they were late or off course we wouldv had known that by now dont ya think?

\- Dude i dont care even if they were just lazy to come but we can manage without a biologists and a idiomatic cartographer - the moment Santo said that the radio and the locator activated

\- Did you saw that ?? - Soier said confused

\- Bloody hell i did - Santo said with the same confession on his face

\- CAPTAIN!!! - Soier bellowed

\- What!?!? - Simmer came running from her room

\- Look - as he pointed at the screen - a distress signal from the shortwaved radio on the ship of the other two

\- Weren't they supposed to arrive three weeks ago ?? - Simmer asked again

\- They were,buuut they didn't and we couldn't get an update from mother base because the signal is shit - Santo

\- You gotta be joking ? - Soier

\- Soier i was here for 8 days straight monitoring for signals or some malfunctions in the systems and i saw no signal for MB so no im sure as hell - Santo said kinda nervously

\- Ladies stop arguing- the captain interrupted them - can we locate from where's that coming from or not ?

\- Well on theory we can but practically its a fifty fifty because the signal is changing rapidly - Soier said

\- It won't hurt to try tho,so im suggesting to go now till we can and lets see? - Santo added

\- Ok let's go and check its gonna be fast - Simmer said


End file.
